First Time for Everything
by trek-grrrl
Summary: My take on when Zoe and Wash get together for the first time. Almost pure PWP.


First Time for Everything

A Zoe and Wash Story

(Pure PWP)

_Prestory: Wash has been wooing Zoe for some time, and even though she's playing it cool (this is Zoe after all) she's not uninterested. Mal finally gets out of her what she could possibly see in Wash, they're so different. Zoe points out, first and foremost he's intelligent - look at his imaginative navigation - he's funny, definitely cute ("I like blonds, what can I say?"), he's an amazing pilot, he's brave and he plays with toy dinosaurs._

Mal and Jayne watched, unseen, as Wash followed Zoe into her quarters. He was carrying a bottle of sake and two glasses.

Mal shook his head when the couple was gone. "She's making a mistake, Wash won't be able to keep up with _that_!"

"I'm surprised any man could. 20 creds says he gets her screaming by the end of the night." Jayne knew that their quarters weren't very sound-proofed.

"Deal! I'm going to the Bridge since my XO and pilot are pre-occupied, someone's gotta fly this thing."

Zoe pulled the latch shut on her quarters and discreetly locked it. She knew perfectly well what Wash was intending tonight, bringing the sake to smoothe things along and she had absolutely no problem with it. The captain and Jayne were right, which she wouldn't know about of course, she generally liked the rough and tumble type of sex. Something in her, she didn't know why, told her that Wash would have what it takes, gentle and quiet as he usually is. Sometimes those are the best types she's learned.

She watched while Wash poured the sake. He turned around and offered her a glass. He tapped her glass and said, "To an...interesting night!"

"Interesting, huh. I thought you would've said something else," she said before sipping her sake.

He stepped closer to her, the arm holding his drink wrapping a bit around hers. "'Interesting' covers a lot of adjectives," he pointed out before lightly kissing her full lips.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled against his mouth. She pulled away long enough to say, "Bed."

Wash's heart was pounding in his chest but he wanted to play it cool. He took their glasses and set them down, and before Zoe could move toward her bunk she gave a little squeak of surprise when Wash swept her off her feet, holding her as if she were as light as a ragdoll. He didn't know it, but that was precisely the right move to get Zoe started - she had no idea he was so strong!

He stood still in the middle of the room, nuzzling her neck and murmuring against her warm, smoothe skin. She took the opportunity to untie her hair and it tumbled down her head, over his arm. A mumble of approval vibrated against her neck, which was now wet and warm. It cooled as his mouth moved up her jaw back to her mouth and he kissed her sweetly as he moved toward her bunk.

As Wash set Zoe down, her hair cascaded around her pillow. He picked up a lock, so much softer and finer than it looked, and sniffed it. He was hovering over her, propped on a knee and a hand, and looked hungrily down the length of her tall frame. "You are so, so beautiful, Zoe."

Zoe not only heard the want in his voice, but also the love. Her breath caught in her throat because she felt the same way. Maybe they'll be brave enough to exchange those words tonight!

He stood up straight and said, "I know you're the type of lady that likes to get right to the point, so allow me to start."

She wasn't kidding when she told Mal she prefers blonds, so she had no problem at all watching Wash undress. As she suspected, he had just the right amount of chest hair, blond, nice pecs and a cute little tummy she could see muscle through when he sucked it in. He had strong shoulders and arms, and she knew he must have a muscular back.

She didn't have to wait to find out about his back; he got playful and turned around. He quickly removed his boots and socks, then unbuttoned and slowly let his pants drop, shaking his tush on the way and eliciting a laugh from Zoe. He left on his black boxer-briefs but they didn't do a very good job of hiding his arousal. Zoe hummed in appreciation when she looked at him, before he sidled onto the bunk next to her.

"Your turn?" Wash asked hopefully. He'd be more than happy to undress her or watch her as she did it herself, either way was good. Apparently he had her wound up enough where she wanted to do it herself; she figured it was faster that way. Wash was right when he said she was the type of lady (he called her a lady!) who liked to get right to the point, so she did.

By the time she was done all she had on were her apricot-colored panties and matching bra, a color she knew looked beautiful against her bronze skin. She smiled when he again looked up and down her length, the glow in his eyes very revealing.

"Oh, _bao bei_, you are a goddess." He looked up at her adoringly. "You know that, right? You're a goddess?"

He shifted down so he was more even with her panties. "I've never worshipped a goddess before, let me see if I can do this right." He stood on his knees long enough to pull the apricot, shimmering fabric off of her with Zoe hiking her hips up to help him along.

He stayed on his knees just to look at her for a moment. He could smell and see her arousal; she was already moist and it set his mouth to watering. This was one of the greatest things about sex that he loved and he knew he was good. He didn't know it but Mal was about to lose a bet to Jayne.

Wash lifted one of her long legs, rubbing his hand along the strong thigh for a moment, and said, "I think I'm kneeling wrong to worship my goddess." He kneeled again, this time between her thighs, hiking them up over his shoulders. He looked up at her when she moaned in anticipation, her eyes closed so she could feel every sensation.

He looked down at her, the black curls already moist. He started out by kissing her inner thigh up to her sex but then bypassed that area to kiss down the other thigh. She whined in frustration but Wash rubbed her hip to let her know he was far from done.

He blew on the damp hair, and using his index and middle fingers he parted her folds and gently blew a puff of air. She writhed beneath him, her legs pressing urgently against his back. He diddled her swollen clit for a moment and before she could react he dove in, taking it into his mouth and suckling softly on it. She began to moan and thrash around and he gave her a light smack on one buttock while his tongue continued to work on her, sucking and laving her up and down.

Wash didn't know it, since this was their first time, but the light spanking was enough to send Zoe over the edge and she screamed his name as she climaxed the first time. A gush of fluid told him she was definitely ready.

"Wash, Wash, please...now, please!" she begged.

Wash didn't waste any time shoving off his boxer-briefs, and he moved onto her. Zoe was such a strong lady he didn't worry about being too heavy for her; in fact, she wrapped her long legs around his back and pulled him closer. "In me, NOW," she demanded.

She was already so wet that it didn't take any effort at all to slide into her. She gasped at the size of him but lifted her hips to encourage him to go all the way without hesitation, so he did. As he started to move in her, she kept repeating his name like a litany, over and over.

After a few thrusts she was definitely ready for more. "More, Wash! Harder, harder!"

He knew he was well-endowed so was used to taking it slowly at first with a woman, but the pleading in her voice made that difficult so he started taking her with abandon, pounding into her over and over as hard as he wanted to, giving himself up to it.

When he opened his eyes to see how she was taking it, he saw her head was thrown back, mouth gasping and he knew her feet were braced on both sides of him so she could counter-thrust with her hips. Wash knew he was getting close; it had been so long since he could get wild like this with a woman!

He reached down to where their bodies were attached and felt Zoe's swollen clit; their thrusting had been hitting it with the friction but not quite enough. When he knew he was ready to finish, he rubbed her clit and she clutched onto him, arms and legs, and screamed his name, not caring who heard.

Her tightening channel around him set him off and he clutched her to him just as hard as he shouted, "Oh, Zoe, Zoe, I love you so much!"

She was panting too hard to reply at first, but then managed two words: "Love. You."

The two lovers spooned together since this was just a single bunk. Wash had Zoe against him; he rubbed against her ass, making her laugh.

"You done wore me out, Mr. Washburne," she said. "But now that I can put more than two words together, let me reiterate: I love you."

Wash pulled her closer. "Oh_, bao bei_, I love you too, so much. How about later when we wake up we do this again?"

She pulled his hand between her breasts to cuddle up to him. "Sure but this time I get to take care of YOU!"

They both smiled with anticipation before drifting off into a satiated sleep.

Jayne smiled when Mal gave him his winnings.


End file.
